


The best part of waking up

by tournamentofhearts



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tournamentofhearts/pseuds/tournamentofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You gotta live it every day. Set after the movie, with no explicit spoilers. Originally posted 1/12/12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best part of waking up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myhappyface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhappyface/gifts).



Meldrick peers over Rene's shoulder at the wallet.

She leans away and waves a hand at his face. "Meldrick, your breath smells like bacon."

He rocks back on his heels and cups a gloved hand over his mouth and nose, sniffing. Meldrick rallies quickly, though: "Hey, I'm the best-smelling thing in this dump!"

Rene tries not to laugh at his expression. "No doubt. But personally, I didn't order the olfactory combo platter this morning." She rummages in her coat pocket and pulls out a tin of mints, shakes it at him. Meldrick mutters semi-indignantly to himself but pops the tin open and takes one. 

When Rene was growing up, she and her sister spent weekends with their dad, who made them breakfast on a stove where three of the four burners had already burnt out. The fourth one only worked on the highest setting, so the bacon usually turned out more charcoal than crispy around the edges.

It's kind of a homey smell anyway. It would have been nice if she'd never had to associate it with a crime scene, but this was probably inevitable. Meldrick chews the mint loudly, cracking it between his teeth as he eyes the wallet. Rene nods at the uniform a few yards away and walks up to him, Meldrick striding after her.

**Author's Note:**

> That stove is exactly the stove I had for years.
> 
> This scene takes place in the same universe as [Take the word of my pulse, loving and ordinary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/254934), [long day, getting longer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/714559), [the joy of](http://archiveofourown.org/works/408870), etc., and is secretly Lewis/Kellerman; Lewis was having breakfast with Kellerman. ♥
> 
> Thanks to myhappyface for requesting Sheppard and to handyhunter for wanting to read Lewis & Sheppard partnership fic. I love Rene Sheppard—overall, I love all the major female characters in season 7—and Meldrick Lewis is probably my favorite character of all time.


End file.
